


your dog loves you

by sayoori



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayoori/pseuds/sayoori
Summary: hyunjin found his happiness.





	your dog loves you

the train back home would always be the most exhausting part of the week. it was always crowded, filled with people having their soul sucked out by harshness of the city, living the night with the remaining of everything they had from the daytime. hyunjin especially didn't have anything left. 

no seat was provided as soon as the door opened, so he stood near the door and stared out of the window. everything was pretty. city lights, people's houses he could see from afar, cars, motorcycles, people smiling in train stations. he couldn't even remember when was the last time he smiled.

"seize the day!" people would say. hyunjin had never left even one day without working his hardest. going to school at seven, continued by practicing his dancing until two in the morning. it was not very much a big deal for him, but people were starting to worry and told him to go home every once in a week. he sure missed home, every time, but he needed to debut. or maybe a debut was too luxurious for him--he wanted to be better from day to day. then maybe he would finally love himself for being enough.

he rested his head on the train's door. he wanted to be the best he could be, but he wanted to be happy too if that was not too much to ask.

▪

he hugged his mom, then his dad.

"did everything go well?" she asked.

hyunjin smiled. "sure, what can be so bad about training?"

the feeling that you would never be enough. but he couldn't say that, of course. making his parents worried was the least thing he would do. so he just smiled one more time, and headed to his room like the week he had spent was fun.

he spent the rest of the night crying. but that was until he felt a tickle on his feet. he raised his head to find kkami staring at him with her curious eyes.

"it's okay, kkami." he said gently. but kkami didn't move an inch, still with her eyes looking at him to see what was wrong.

"i fell, but it doesn't hurt that bad. go to sleep, it's late already."

kkami stayed silent, but she took little steps toward him and laid next to his face. it was to say that he had her; simply to keep him company and he didn't have to do anything. hyunjin let out a light laugh. that was so dumb of him telling a lie to his dog. but it felt nice, though--having a company around while he didn't have to pretend about anything. he brushed his fingers on kkami's fur. a nice feeling running from his fingers, down to his heart. a genuine smile was painted on his face--the first one he had in a while.

"thank you," hyunjin whispered, and kkami rubbed her face to his. the nice feeling stayed through the night; he finally could sleep well without worrying about tomorrow. tomorrow and the days after that might be harsh on him, but he had kkami to come home to, then everything wouldn't be so bad anymore.

hyunjin found his happiness.


End file.
